New found relationship
by Don 77
Summary: Sequel to new found love, after their kiss Cagalli and Mir are now going out with each other the two deiced to spend the day at the beach with each other, read and to see their relationship grow as the two have fun at the beach and watch the sun set.


**A/N well this is what you could call a sequel to a new found love but is a one-short like the last one I did and yes this will be more on Cagalli and Miriallia relationship with each other as well. Now I don't own Gundam seed if I did well I think the story would have been done a lot better than it was. After all I have seen some flaws but anyway on with the story. Now many would hope for a harem that they join Kira I may think about it and like the last this is a one short. **

**New found relationship **

It had been a just few weeks since both Cagalli Yula Athha and Miriallia Haw had started dating but the two wanted to at least keep it a secret for now, sure for the first days it was a little odd for them both after all this was new to them. But after a while they got used to it, and before long the two enjoyed what they had with each other with neither wanting to leave the others side.

As of right now the two girls now lovers were in their room which they had as Miriallia was cuddled up to her girlfriend while Cagalli just wrapped her arms around Miriallia making sure she was close to her and could feel the warmth of her body. Cagalli stayed there as away to make sure the girl was alright at least that what she told people she knew as she was not ready to tell them just yet about the relationship that she had.

It was then that the light of the sun began the shine through the room as Cagalli started to groan a little. "Damn it why does it have to be morning already."Cagalli said with a moan not really wanting to get out of bed, as she looked down she saw Miriallia sleeping next to her and just smiled at her before she placed a kiss on forehead. "Morning Mir, did you sleep well." Cagalli said with a smile as she saw Mir open her eyes, and then looked at Cagalli with smile on her face.

Smiling, Miriallia just kissed Cagalli on the cheek as she went back to cuddling her. "Oh it was lovely." She said as Mir continued to smile as Mir snuggled closer to Cagalli in order to feel the blonde's warmth of her body.

Cagalli just smiled at her as she soon got out of bed much to Mir's disappointment. "Do we really have to get up Cagalli?" She asked as Cagalli just looked at Mir and saw the playful look that the brunette was giving her, and Cagalli couldn't help but smile as she looked at her. "Can't we just stay all snuggled up in bed today?" Mir added as she gave a slight seductive smile.

'God why does she have to look at me like that, it makes her look so sexy. And just makes it all the more harder to say not to her.' Cagalli thought as she just continued to look at Mir who was smiling playfully at Cagalli. "Well I would love to, trust me Mir but we have a busy day after all remember where we're going." She said reminding Mir.

"I guess your right, but at least we can still enjoy our day after all." Mir as she too got out from the bed as she looked opened the curtains a little and saw the sun was shining. "After all the sun is out." She said as she made her way back over to Cagalli and hugged the blonde from behind.

Both just soon blushed as the realized that they had no clothes on but neither of them really cared about that. "Well how about for now you and I take a shower." Cagalli said with a grin on her face as she quickly turned around and pulled Miriallia into a deep passionate kiss.

Miriallia just smiled at this as she nodded and gave a smile. "Oh I'd like that very much." Was all Mir said as she made her way to the bathroom and gave Cagalli a wink while she just smiled as she used her finger to get Cagalli to follow her to the bathroom?

Cagalli just gave a smile as she followed Miriallia into the bathroom. 'How does she do that.' was all Cagalli could think off as she tried not to look at Mir's naked butt. This just made the blonde blush an even darker shade of red.

* * *

After the two had finished their shower together and gotten dressed they both headed out, with Cagalli wearing and red top and brown jeans, while Miriallia had decided to wear blue jeans and a light green shirt. Once fully dressed the two headed out yet they took a few supplies with them since the two wanted to enjoy themselves today.

"So where should we head to first?" Mir asked with a smile as she took hold of her girlfriend's hand and Miriallia was still shocked at the word. However she also liked the sound of it as well, Mir just looked at Cagalli and smiled as she placed her head on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli on the other hand just pulled Mir closer to her. "Well I was thinking that we could spend the day at the beach until the sun sets." Cagalli suggested as she smiled at Mir. True it was odd for the lioness to be thinking that she would never be in a situation like this holding hands, and with girl no less, but Cagalli didn't really care for that. After that mistaken kiss that the two had and then doing much more to each other, Cagalli just found her self drawn to Mir and she knew that it was the same with Mir as well.

Miriallia just smiled at this as she nodded. "That sounds like its going to be fun, I just hope that Kira is doing alright, I hear Flay is still recovering from her injures." She said hearing that the red headed girl had some pretty bad burns on her and after hearing from Cagalli what she tried to stop Kira from doing she was unable to walk for a while. "I mean I haven't even seen them both since. Well you know, since that day you came over to see me." She said as she blushed at little still remember that day and soon smiled.

"Well, Kira told me that she will be getting out soon, but when I went to see how she was doing last week since I knew Kira would be there I..." Cagalli stopped as she looked away from Mir.

Miriallia wondered what was wrong as she saw the look that Cagalli had in her face. "What is it?" Mir asked hopping that it was nothing bad. "Cagalli please tell me what the matter?"

"Flay told me she was pregnant, and from what the doctor told her the baby didn't survive." Cagalli said as she hated what she heard. She was there when Flay had broken down when she heard the news of losing her and Kira child. Not only that the new that she had also gotten was worse as well. "The doctor also said that, because of her injuries she got that she might not ever be able to have a child again."

Miriallia was both shocked and horrified at hearing this, and already knew that Kira didn't know about this yet. "Kira doesn't know does he?" She asked sensing that her friend didn't know.

Cagalli nodded her head as this was her niece or nephew life that was lost. Even in death Rau is still hurting our family." She said hearing about what happened to her parents. True she felt sorry for her mother who never wanted what was done to Kira to even happen, her father she had mixed feelings on. "Let's just enjoy our day okay Mir, after all Flay said she will tell Kira when the time is right."

Miriallia just nodded and pulled Cagalli to face her as she kissed the blonde's nose, before pulling Cagalli into a tight hug. While her hand moved to Cagalli's head as Mir lightly stroked her lovely blonde hair. "It will be alright, sweetheart." Mir said as she cupped Cagalli chin as she looked into Cagalli beautiful amber eyes, and Mir tried her best not to get lost in them. "After all the doctors said she might, right?" She asked as Cagalli nodded her head. "Well there is always a chance that she can still be a mother."

"I hope your right they don't need this not after all that has happened to them both. We all suffered in that damn war!" Cagalli yelled with in her voice full of anger at all the lives that had been lost, too much needless death. "But at least it's over."

Miriallia nodded as she still felt the sadness and anger over losing Tolle, how much she hated that he was taken from her. "I know, but as you said Cagalli it's over at last, and we just have to make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again. So that no one else needs to die in a pointless war and watch the ones the love die a needless death. " Mir said with a smile as she kissed Cagalli on the lips.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile as Mir kissed her as she herself began to kiss the woman she had fallen in love with back. After kissing the other for a while both pulled away and just looked into the others eyes as the move so that their foreheads were touching each other. "Well we better head out." Cagalli said as she wrapped her arms around Mir's waste while Miriallia just nodded, as she picked up the bags.

While Cagalli picked up the other bag as the two headed out and made sure the door was locked before headed towards the beach as both soon reached the beach and smiled as the looked around and smiled to each other. "Well lets get changed and then we can pick a spot." Mir suggested as both she and Cagalli headed to some changing booths that where on the beach in order to get into their swimsuits that both had brought.

As soon as the reached the changing booths both just gave a smile to each other before stepping inside in order to get changed. Once the two had gotten changed both stepped out and looked at the other, to see what they were wearing.

Miriallia noticed that Cagalli was wearing a green two piece swimsuit, while Cagalli noticed that Mir was wearing an orange one, the two just looked at the other with a smile on their face just looking at the other as they smiling lovingly at each other. "I have to say I love your swim suite Mir." Cagalli said as she pulled the brunette closer and whispered in her ear. "It makes you look sexy."

Miriallia just blushed at hear this from her lover. "Well I could say the same about you Cagalli bet your glad it not a dress." She said as she had heard from Kira that Cagalli hated wearing a dress.

"Yeah I do hate them and I will never wear them twice was too much for me, well, shall we find a spot?" Cagalli asked with a smile taking Mir's hand.

* * *

After a while the two had found the spot which they liked as they saw it was not to far from the ocean. "Well this should be a good place." Cagalli said as she looked at Mir with a grin on her face and began to set the towels down, as she soon reached into her bag and brought out some sun cream. "Now lie down Mir." Cagalli added as she smiled even more.

Mir just nodded as she just looked at Cagalli with a smile. "Alright but I'm doing you next, so don't take long." Miriallia said as she lied down on the towel.

Cagalli just laughed at this as she nodded and grabbed the bottle and poured some onto her hands, as Cagalli moved her hands and started with Miriallia's shoulders and slowly began to move down making sure to not miss a spot or Miriallia's skin however her bikini strip was blocking the rest of her back. "Mir sweet heart, do you mind undoing your bikini?" She asked as with a smile, and watched as Mir undid the bikini.

Once this was done Cagalli began to rub the lotion on Miriallia's back, before doing the rest of her back and other spots as well so that she knew the girl she loved wouldn't get sun brunt. "There we goo all done."

Miriallia just smiled as she put her bikini back on and looked at Cagalli and smiled as she took to lotion that Cagalli was holding. "Well, how about I do you next." Mir said in a sweet tone, while Cagalli just smiled as she soon on the towel, before undoing her bikini strap.

Once it was off Mir soon began to rub the lotion on Cagalli's body just like she had done for her, while Cagalli had her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Mir's hand on her skin. Cagalli just continued to smile as she felt Mir use her hand to rub the lotion where it was needed and once she heard that Mir was done Cagalli just smiled as she put her bikini back on and looked at Mir with a smile. "Now that we have that done how about we get some ice cream?"

Miriallia just smiled at the thought and the two got up. "Sounds good to me Cagalli let's go and get some." As Mir took hold of Cagalli's hand as both walked over the stand which the ice cream was being sold at.

* * *

After buying an ice cream each the two headed back to where they had been sitting and just sat down as the enjoyed the ice cram and looked at each other in the eyes as Cagalli use her ice cream to dab it on Miriallia nose, some that the brunette just laughed at as she did the same to Cagalli. "Well got ya." Was all Mir said with a grin on her face?

"Oh you think so huh?" Cagalli asked with a cheeky glint in her eye as she moved a little closer. "You still got the Ice cream on your nose after all." She said as she also knew that she still had some on her own nose as well.

"Oh really I wonder what you are going to do about it?" Mir asks, as she was looking at Cagalli right in the face all the while she smiled at her. Slowly Mir moved even closer to Cagalli while said blonde did the same each smiling at the other, once they were a close as they could be they licked the ice cream they had put on the others nose off as both just smiled at each other.

As time went on the two had long finished off their ice cream and were now looking out at the ocean, "Well want to go for a swim." Cagalli said as Mir looked at her girlfriend with a smile as she got to her feet.

Once on her feet Mir just looked down at Cagalli and smiled. "Sure thing, I'll race you there Cagalli." She said as before Cagalli could stand up Mir was already running to the sea.

"Hey that's cheating Mir!" Cagalli yelled as she quickly got to her feet and ran or Mir, who just looked back at the blonde as she stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

Letting out a giggle Miriallia just continued to run. "Sorry it's the name of the game after all."

Cagalli couldn't help smiling hearing this from her as she just ran after her. "Well then it looks like I will just have to teach you a lesson then won't I?"

Mir just looked at Cagalli and she couldn't help laugh a little. "Maybe Cagalli, there's just one problem with that, and that's you need to catch me first and I won't let you catch me."

Cagalli on the other hand just smirked at this knowing that this was going to be fun. "Well then let's see which of us can win this game then." With that said Cagalli ran after Mir knowing that should catch her. "And Mir I intend to win as well!"

* * *

After a while of running the too had reached the ocean in which Miriallia began to slash some as Cagalli who just covered her face and looked at Mir who was smiling. "Oh trying that little game are we?" Cagalli asked as she looked at Mir as the blonde gave a smirk.

Laughing playfully Mir just looked back at Cagalli as she ran away a little more with her feet splashing in the ocean water. "Well not going to make it that easy for ya I'm I?" Mir simple asked with a grin over her face.

Yet with all this Cagalli had yet to catch Miriallia the later of whom wondered why but thought that she wanted the fun to last, but soon the two girls just looked at each other, each smiling at the other. "Well I think I know how to win, after all you still haven't got me." Mir teased a little.

"Oh you think so huh?" Cagalli said as she so jumped at Mir as both feel into the water and both girls couldn't help but laugh at this. "But I'm not done yet."

Laughing a little more Mir just waved her hands at Cagalli. "Okay oaky I give, you win Cagalli." Mir said with a smile. "You win."

Cagalli for her part just smiled as she helped Mir up and pulled her into a hug. "I don't care Mir, as long as I'm with you I don't care." Cagalli just moved in as she shared a kiss, something that Mir

As the day went on the two just sat down as they watched they sun set before taking in the wonderful sight. "It's so beautiful." Mir said loving the sun set she was looking at.

Cagalli nodded her head as she held onto Mir's hand as she looked into the girl's eyes. "It is Mir but you know what you're even more beautiful?" Cagalli as Mir just looked at the blonde. "It's you Mir."

"Cagalli..." Mir said as she with a slight smile as she soon placed her head on Cagalli's shoulder. "I love this and I love being with you."

Smiling Cagalli pulled Mir closer to her as she wrapped her arms around the girl she had grown to n love. "I love you too Mir and you know what, nothing will ever change that." Was all Cagalli said since it was really all that needed to be said, while Mir just smiled at hearing this as both cuddled up to each other as they watched the sun go down before packing up what they had brought before heading back to their home.

"Well today was fun." Cagalli said as she looked up at the stars, which were already out.

"Hmmmm I liked it too Cagalli." Mir said while having her head on Cagalli's shoulder as they soon reached the door.

After both making dinner, in which Mir was learning to cook a lot better thanks to Cagalli, both had their dinner before watching a film in which both feel asleep in each others arms with a blanket over the bodies. Miriallia was cuddled up to Cagalli with her head right next to the blonde's as she lightly snored, Cagalli on the other hand had her own arms wrapped her arms wrapped around Mir's body with her head on Mir's. Yet the one thing that both had was a happy smile on their faces while the free had each had was holding the other, both showing the love that they had for the other.

* * *

**A/N well done to be honest not sure how I feel about it really but I wanted to show more of the love that both had for each other true many will still find this odd but I have grown to love this little pairing that I have made.**

**Anyway if you have any ideas for future stories that you want to see with Cagalli and Mir as a couple then please send a PM or leave it in the review, or do one your self as I would like to see one lol, after all many Yuri ones I see are all with Lacus and I want to see a little change to that anyway reviews would be nice thank you.**


End file.
